Evil Custard gets grounded for getting Jet arrested
Transcript Evil Custard: Man, I'm so B to the O to the R to the E to the D! What does that spell? Bored! I know. I'll get Jet arrested because he won't let me buy Sausage Party on DVD! Ha, ha, ha, HA, HA, HA, HA, ha, HA! [Evil Custard went outside and littered a box of cookies and several fruits on the sidewalk and hides in the bushes as Jet walks by whistling. Jet then stops whistling as he spots the box of food Evil Custard just littered] Jet: Huh? Who could have littered this box of food?! [3 police cars arrive and 6 police officers came out] Chinese American Police Officer: You're under arrest for littering food on the ground! Jet: But officers! I didn't do it! Korean American Police Officer: We don't care! Get in one of the police cars now! [We cut: to a maximum security prison] African American Police Officer: Here is your cell. Go there now. [The prison cell then closes] Jet: I can't believe I got sent to jail for no reason! Wait a minute! It was Evil Custard who got me arrested! I'm getting out of jail and telling Wave and Storm about this terrible fiasco! [Jet then breaks out of prison without hurting any guards and soldiers as he ran back to the Land of Make Believe, located in the heart of the Pacific Ocean] Jet: Wave! Storm! All of you are not gonna believe what Evil Custard did to me! Storm: What did he do to you? Jet: He got me arrested for no reason! Wave and Storm: (together) What?! Wave: Thanks for telling us, Jet! He's in big trouble! Jet: That's right! I'm calling Custard! Wave: Here's the telephone. Jet: Thanks, Wave. (calling Custard) Hello, Custard! This is Jet the Hawk speaking! You're not gonna really believe what your evil clone was doing! Custard: (on phone) What did he do to you? Jet: Your evil clone got me arrested for no reason! Please ground him for me! I'm so sick of his porn loving acts! Custard: (on phone) Oh! (x18) Thanks for telling me this! The reason I roar like a raging dinosaur because I'm very furious! Evil Custard is in so much gigantic mega dead meat for this! He is gonna play Sonic Riders for all eternity! Thanks for notifying me. Bye! Jet: You're welcome! Wave, Storm and I will be there shortly! Bye! (hangs up) Come on, Wave and Storm! Evil Custard is in so much dead meat for this! He's gonna pay me and our neighbors lots of protection money! Wave and Storm: Right! [We cut: to Evil Custard on his computer laughing after watching Sausage Party] Evil Custard: That was a funny movie! Custard: Evil me, what's so funny? What did you create and what did you do today? Evil Custard: The name of the YouTube video I uploaded is called Opening to South Park 1993 VHS. Real, NOT FAKE. And also I got Jet arrested. Custard: Let me check it out for you for a moment. [Evil Custard gets off the computer and Custard sits on the chair, a couple of moments later, he becomes shocked due to the fake VHS opening and the fact Evil Custard said got Jet arrested] Custard: (does a 2002-2003 Godzilla roar) (changes to Scary Voice) OH! (x15) EVIL ME, HOW DARE YOU SEND JET THE HAWK TO JAIL AND MAKE THE OPENING TO SOUTH PARK 2003, REAL NOT FAKE!!!!! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ARE SO GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR ETERNITY!!!! AND I'M GONNA CLOSE YOUR YOUTUBE ACCOUNT AND YOU WILL NEVER CREATE ANOTHER ONE EVER AGAIN!!! [Custard closes his evil clone's YouTube account and throws away his computer as Evil Custard continues to cry in Cartman's voice] Custard: Stop crying and dancing at the same time like a ridiculous maniac! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for eternity! Also, my mom is going to beat you up! Mom, beat up my evil clone! [Azura appears] Azura: This is what you will get for sending Jet to jail and making the opening to South Park 1993, real not fake. Now I'm going to break your skull! Prepare for some bleeding! [Robbie Rotten then appears and hides Azura beating up Evil Custard] Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! [[Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days]] [[Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog]] [[Trivia]]